Por unos ojos verdes
by Muselina Black
Summary: El lema de la casa Ambrose es "Sin descanso", pero Arthur no puede comprender cómo es que no descansar es algo bueno. Hasta que un par de ojos verdes lo hacen entender por qué no descansar puede ser algo bueno. Este fic participa en el reto "Casas de Poniente" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".


_**Disclaimer:**_ Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ no me pertenece, salió de la mente de George R.R. Martin y él se le debe nuestro respeto. _

_Este fic participa en el reto "Casas de Poniente" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

**Por unos ojos verdes**

_Sin descanso –_ Casa Ambrose

La primera vez que Arthur Ambrose vio a Alysanne Hightower, se quedó hechizado por sus ojos. Unos enormes ojos verdes. En ese momento, decidió que ella sería su mujer. No había ninguna otra que mereciese sus afectos como la joven Alysanne. El problema era que ella no estaba precisamente interesada en él. Más bien, estaba muy interesada en Ser Mathis Rowan, el favorito para ganar en el torneo en honor a la boda de Mace Tyrell y Alerie Hightower.

Arthur suspiró. Nunca podría ganarle a Mathis en las justas. No era que fuese un mal caballero, pero no estaba entre los mejores. Apenas llevaba un par de años como caballero y sentía que le faltaba muchísimo por aprender. No podría con los caballeros más experimentados.

—¿Por qué tiene esa cara, Arthur? —Su mejor amigo, Ser Martyn Mullendore, acababa de entrar en la tienda de Arthur.

—No es nada —gruñó el aludido.

Martyn se limitó a levantar las cejas. Los dos se conocían desde la más tierna infancia, que en su caso no había sido demasiado tierna. Más bien, los dos eran conocidos por ser unos desastres ambulantes cuando estaban juntos. Más de una vez, los dos habían sido castigados por alguna de sus travesuras, que iban desde robarse la ropa interior de la colada, hasta voltear baldes con agua sobre cualquier infortunado que tuviera la idea de pasar por debajo de dónde estuvieran ellos. Si había alguien a quién Martyn conocía como a sí mismo, era a Arthur.

—Ya. ¿Y esperas que yo te crea eso? —insistió su amigo, sentándose a su lado—. Has estado así desde el banquete de anoche, hombre. No es normal. ¿Es una doncella? —Arthur no contestó, se limitó a gruñir y a bajar la cabeza—. ¡Lo es! Arthur Ambrose, ¿me estás diciendo que estás enamorado?

—Cállate —bufó Arthur, dándole un empujón a su amigo.

—¿Quién es la afortunada, amigo? ¿La conozco?

—Martyn…

—Vamos, hombre. No puede ser tan malo —se burló el joven. Arthur suspiró. Conocía a su amigo y sabía más que bien que hasta que no le contara todo, no se aburriría.

—Alysanne Hightower —dijo simplemente.

—Te felicito, hombre. Es guapísima. —Martyn se sentó a su lado y sacó una bota de vino—. ¿No beberemos para celebrarlo?

—Ella no está ni remotamente interesada en mí —respondió Arthur—. Más bien, está interesada en Ser Mathis Rowan. Cuando él gane el torneo la coronará reina de las flores y la belleza y… ahí acaba la historia. Ella no es para mí, Martyn.

—Por los Siete, Arthur. ¿Desde cuándo te rindes a la primera? Pensé que eras un Ambrose.

Arthur suspiró. Las palabras de su casa nunca lo dejarían en paz. Siempre estarían ahí para recordarle que los Ambrose nunca se rendían. «Sin descanso.» ¿Quién había escrito ese lema? Todo el mundo necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando. Pero durante años se había visto obligado a leer esas palabras en el escudo de la familia.

_Sin descanso_.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—No seas idiota. Ese lema… son sólo palabras.

—¿Sólo palabras? Si mal no recuerdo, te encantaban esas historias.

—Martyn…

—Yo sólo digo que no deberías rendirte así —dijo su amigo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la tienda.

Arthur no contestó. Por supuesto que no podría ganar el torneo. Era una locura sólo pensarlo. Caballeros más experimentados, más talentosos y más hábiles ganarían. Eso era obvio. Y él, Arthur Ambrose, debía asumirlo. Las cosas eran así y nunca cambiarían. Un caballero como él nunca podría vencer a los otros.

-o-

Los caballeros se alinearon en la arena. Sus escudos brillaban al sol, con los colores de sus casas ondeando sobre ellos. A Arthur siempre le había gustado ese momento en los torneos. La anticipación, las ansias del combate… Sentía cómo su estómago se encogía ante la idea de empezar con las justas.

Su primer contrincante fue un muchacho de la casa Redding, un chiquillo al que acababan de ordenar caballero, por lo que había oído Arthur. El jovencito estaba nervioso y Arthur no tuvo ningún problema para hacerlo caer en la arena.

Escuchó a la audiencia alentarlo y gritar. Se sentía como el centro del universo mientras se dirigía a su tienda para limpiarse un poco y beber algo de agua para refrescarse. Faltaban algunas justas antes de que le volviera a tocar su turno, aunque quería ver a Martyn batirse. ¿Dónde estaba? Buscó con la mirada el estandarte de la casa Mullendore. El campo blanco salpicado de mariposas monarca estaba a un lado de la arena y Arthur pudo ver a su amigo alistándose para salir a justar. Martyn tampoco tuvo ningún problema con su primera justa. El caballero con quien le tocó combatir era torpe y descoordinado, por lo que no le fue difícil botarlo del caballo.

Pronto, le tocó a Arthur su segundo turno. El joven era de su edad, Arthur recordaba haber jugado con él de pequeños, aunque no podía recordar su nombre. Sin embargo, podía ver que su escudo era el de la familia Sloane. En la primera carga, ninguno de los dos cayó de su caballo, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a una segunda; y una tercera carga cuando los dos fallaron en hacer caer a su oponente. El chico Sloane cayó ante la lanza del joven caballero.

—¡Bien hecho! —su padre lo felicitó cuando llegó a la tienda nuevamente. Arthur pudo notar el orgullo latente en su voz—. Has llegado a la tercera ronda.

—Gracias, padre.

Claramente Lord Ambrose no esperaba que su primogénito lograra llegar a la tercera ronda. Al igual que su hijo, no se hacía ilusiones respecto a la habilidad de Arthur. Pero había llegado a la tercera ronda. Había pasado a la segunda mitad del torneo. Ninguno de los dos se había esperado eso. Martyn había caído en la última ronda, por desgracia.

Arthur se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pero no pensaba decir una palabra. Le habían enseñado a no contar los pollos antes de que salieran del cascarón.

No, no lo diría, pero estaba empezando a pensar que tenía una posibilidad en ese torneo.

-o-

Esa noche, lord Hightower, organizó otro banquete en honor a sus invitados. Su hija mayor, la que acababa de casarse con el joven Mace Tyrell, se veía radiante junto a su marido, que estaba orgulloso de contar con semejante belleza a su lado. Junto a ellos, en la mesa principal, Alysanne sonreía. Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alegre ante el hecho de que no habían ubicado a Mathis Rowan junto a ella. El joven caballero estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Arthur se dio media vuelta para observarlo disimuladamente. Ser Mathis estaba bebiendo en compañía de una bella joven; los dos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían cómo si estuvieran en su mundo particular. Al ver esa escena, Arthur volvió la mirada hacia la mesa principal. Los ojos verdes de Alysanne también miraban la escena. A pesar de estar bastante lejos, a Arthur le pareció que se oscurecían.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se acercó a la mesa.

—Buenas noches, lady Alysanne.

Ella alzó la mirada, frunciendo un poco las cejas la ver al joven que tenía enfrente. ¿Lo recordaría de los momentos de su infancia? Arthur creía acordarse de algún juego compartido, cuando aún eran demasiado pequeños como para pensar en nada más.

—Ser Arthur —Ella le sonrió—. Os he visto esta tarde en el torneo. Habéis montado muy bien.

—Gracias, milady —El caballero le respondió con una reverencia. Alysanne tenía una sonrisa maravillosa—. Os veis hermosa esta noche.

—Sois muy amable, Ser —musitó ella. Arthur pudo ver que su mirada se desviaba hacia el fondo del salón, al rincón donde Mathis y la doncella seguían hablando y riéndose. Y de nuevo Arthur pudo ver que sus brillantes ojos verdes oscurecían.

—Me preguntaba si querríais bailar conmigo —soltó de repente el joven. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho; era un bailarín terrible. Sólo sabía que quería hacerla sonreír—. Digo, si no queréis, está bien… Yo…

Ella lo miró divertida. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, donde algunas pecas campaban a sus anchas, dándole un aire casi infantil.

—Claro, será todo un honor bailar con vos —contestó. Por un segundo, Arthur no supo qué hacer, hasta que recordó que debía ofrecerle su mano. Lo hizo y ella la aceptó con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza.

Casi no podía creer su suerte.

-o-

No ganó ese torneo al día siguiente. Un caballero lo desmontó en la segunda ronda. Pero Arthur no iba a rendirse. Iba a entrenar y a entrenar hasta convertirse en un gran caballero. Sin descansar. No le importaba cuántas veces tuviera que levantarse luego de una caída. Lo haría sin dudar. Lo haría hasta el cansancio. Lo haría hasta ganar un torneo y poder coronar a Alysanne como la reina de las flores y la belleza.

Lo haría para verla sonreír.

* * *

_Tengo que confesar que el lema y la casa que me tocaron no me inspiraban mucho, pero esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Tuve que moverme dentro de mi zona de comfort, que sería más bien romance. Espero que no lo hayan odiado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
